


Love On Top

by Maryanwatson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Post 6x19, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, a little au, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryanwatson/pseuds/Maryanwatson
Summary: This is a one shot, set after 6x19, I may say that it's a little an AU too, oh and its also a little celebration of the Olicity sexiversary!





	Love On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a short one shot, may sound a little like an AU, but takes place after 6x19. Its also celebrate the olicity sexiversary. Its supposed to be a minor angst, fluffly then a minor smut, in that order!  
> I'm not that good writer and english its not my first language. I hope you enjoy!  
> You can find me at Twitter @sanxao_panca (it's an olicity fan account) and Instagram @maryan_watson I do a lot of fanart! :3

Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me, I just melt away

Now everybody ask me why  
I'm smiling out from ear to ear  
(They say that love hurts)  
But I know  
(It's gonna take a little work)  
Oh, woah  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it  
After fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

Baby, it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on, baby, it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need, you make everything stop  
Finally, you put my love on top

Ooh, come on, baby!  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top  
You put my love on top  
Ooh, ooh, come on, baby!  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top  
My love on top  
My love on top

Baby, baby  
I can feel the wind whipping past my face  
As we dance the night away  
Boy, your lips taste like a night of champagne  
As I kiss you again, and again, and again, and again

Now everybody ask me why  
I'm smiling out from ear to ear  
(They say that love hurts)  
But I know  
(It's gonna take a little work)  
Oh, woah  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it  
After fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

Baby, it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on, baby, it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need, you make everything stop  
Finally, you put my love on top

Ooh, baby!  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top  
You put my love on top  
Ooh, ooh, come on, baby!  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top  
My love on top  
My love on top

Baby, it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only thing I see  
Come on, baby, it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I always call  
When I need you, baby, everything stops  
Finally, you put my love on top

Baby, you're the one that I love  
Baby, you're all I need  
You're the only one I see  
Come on, baby, it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I always calls  
When I need you, everything stops  
Finally, you put my love on top

Baby, 'cause you're the one that I love  
Baby, you're the one that I need  
You're the only one I see  
My baby, baby, it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one that always calls  
When I need you, everything stops  
Finally, you put my love on top

Baby, 'cause you're the one that I love  
Baby, you're the one that I need  
You're the only one I see  
My baby, baby, it's you  
You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one that always calls  
When I need you, everything stops  
Finally, you put my love on top

 

April 22, 2018

Oliver enters the apartment, and soon notices how quiet it is, the lights are off, he look at his watch and sees that its one in the morning, and William is already in bed. He goes to the kitchen to drink some water then follow to his bedroom.

He opens the door trying not to make any sound, he doesn’t know if Felicity is there or if she sleeping, he immediately sees her sitting in their bed working on her tablet.

“Hey” he smiles at her.

“Hi, was everything okay?” she asks looking up at him.

“Yeah, nothing much” he say smiling wider, thinking of how cute she look on that pajamas and with her hair in a loose bun. 

“Alright!” she nods and starts working again on the tablet. 

“I’m going to take a shower” he says heading to the bathroom, only sees her nod with her head.

After his shower he put a boxer, and sits next to her in the bed.

“So how was your day?” he says as pick a book on his nightstand to read.

“It was okay!” it’s only what she says, still not looking at him.

He focuses on his book for a few minutes “still not talking to me?” he says after some time. 

“I am talking to you!” she says now looking at him.

“You know what I mean” he closes his book.

“I’m still mad Oliver, but I am not going to stop talking with you” she says and put her tablet aside. 

“Are you going to forgive me?” he genuinely ask her.

“Of course I am” she says a little shocked, then she reaches for him in the bed, laying her head on his chest and he immediately respond to her touch holding her. “I mean if we can’t work this out, we probably should get a divorce” she feels him tense at her words, holding her tight “hey I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

“look baby, it’s not that I don’t like having you there, or don’t appreciate your help, even more after all this years, I honestly felt like everyone was leaving me, and they did” he take a deep breath “that drug really got at my head, I went to having me as my biggest fear to have losing you and Will as my biggest fear, and you know that I’m not the best dealing with my emotions”

“Yeah definitely not” she laughs a little.

“I started all this alone, I’m grateful everyday for you and John, and I just feel like I need this time alone, like when I started” he kiss her head “I love you, and I already miss you talking in my ear, so don’t worry, it’s not going to take that long”

She stand up a little to look at him “alright!” she kisses his cheek “but can we make a deal” 

He laughs “what deal?”

“At least text me saying what you are planning to do in the night and where are you going, I don’t want to keep tracking you like a stalker, and if something happen I know how to reach or find you, when you are out in the field” she give him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Okay, I can do that” he bring her down on top of him holding her tight, taking a deep breath, feeling her scent. “When all of this end, you and me are going to take a week off, I don’t care where we are going, even if it’s the closest hotel from here, I only want my beautiful wife, a shower and a bed” 

“Yes!” she almost yells throwing her head back “that sounds perfect” she pecks his lips.

“I feel like since we got back together we didn’t had time for ourselves, I know we are married, living together sleeping at the same bed every night, but I don’t know, I missed you so much” he put his hand at her neck, bringing her down at him, and kissing her hungrily, she adjust herself sitting on top of him, as the things start to heat, she try to get up, but Oliver sit in the bed pulling her close, and start to devour her neck “okay baby, give me a minute” she tries to say as Oliver bite her bottom lip.

“Why?” he complain no letting her go, giving a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, who’s already swollen from his hungry kisses.

“Just wait okay” she gives him a last kiss.

“Fine!” he says as let her go. She start walking around the room, picking up all electronic devices, then she take them to the living room, come back to their bedroom and lock the door, Olivier lift a eyebrow with a smirk. 

She climbs back at the bed, sitting on top of him “we are not getting interrupt again, not at least in the next 2 hours” Oliver look at her “3 hours?” she correct, as he interrupt her with a kiss and say “at least” making her laugh. 

Oliver switch their position throwing her in the bed, leaning over her and kissing her, she opens her mouth to him, their tongue battling, tasting each other. As Oliver suck her bottom lip, she start taking off her shirt, she’s not wearing a bra, Oliver makes his way to her neck, kissing, sucking her skin, definitely leaving a mark, he whisper at her ear “fuck, you taste and smell so good” then he suck her ear lobe. 

He make his way down her neck to her breast, licking between her boobs, as he helps her take off her pajama pants along with her panties. He takes one of her nipple in his mouth, gently biting and teasing with the tip of his tongue. Felicity holds in his head moaning, lifting her chest a little from the bed, as he follows her movements “baby please” she says.

“What do you want honey” he says before sucking her other nipple hard.

“As much as I love foreplay, I need you now, please” she says already out of breath. 

He kiss her softly as take his boxer off, he easily adjust himself on top of her, and start to kiss her again. 

Her hand makes a way between their body, finding his shaft, she start to work him, making him even more hard, she rub his cock head in her dripping pussy, positioning him at her entrance. 

Oliver bites her neck again as he buried himself inside her, making both moan loud. He start thrust in her slowly, without stop kissing her, muffling her loud moans, his cock stretching her tight pussy. It doesn’t matter how many times he make love or fuck her, she is always ready for him, wet and tight, as he is always hard as a rock for her. 

He fuck her slowly for awhile taking their time, then he lift her legs, putting o his shoulders, and start to fuck her fast and hard, Felicity hold tight at the sheet, biting her lip, trying not to moan as loud as she usually is, it doesn’t take long for her to cum, as Oliver follow her orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside her. 

He releases her legs, laying on top of her, and kissing her passionately, as they catch their breath.

As much as they love being loud at bed and talk dirty with each other, they hold themselves afraid that William may hear them.

Oliver pulls the blanket over them, laying at his side of the bed, pulling felicity with him, her back at his chest, as he hugged her middle.

“That was amazing” Felicity says after some time. 

“Uhum it was” he says kissing her neck “I’ve missed you”

She smile “you already say that”

“And it is true” he pulls her even close kissing her neck to her shoulders.

She turn her front at him, throwing her leg between his, burring her face in his neck, as he start caressing her arm with the tip of his fingers. 

A few minutes later Felicity start to get up “I’m going to get some water for us, check our phones see if everything is okay” she peck his lips, put a robe and make her way to the door. 

When she came back she is holding a bottle of water with a hand, and her phone at the other smiling. 

“What?” he asks as accept the water that she give to him.

“Do you know what day today is?” she asks smiling a lot more.

“No, I don’t have any idea, why? I should know?” he drinks the water then put the bottle aside, “please tell me I shouldn’t know” he says worried. 

She laughs at his reaction “don’t worry, you’re good, but don’t ask me how I remember this okay?” he only nod.

Oliver who is sitting on the bed, reach for he, taking her robe off, sitting her on his lap, her arms around his neck, as his hand caress her naked back.

“So on this day, three years ago we were at Nanda Parbat, making love for the first time” she kiss him “It’s our sexiversary” she says a little too enthusiastic.

“Are you serious?” he asks smiling at her.

“yes I am, I don’t blame you for not knowing, I don’t even know how I remember this, maybe I’m more romantic that I think, and considering what you had been trough after that..” Oliver cut her little babble with a kiss.

“sexiversary” he says laughing “only you” he kiss her again and again… “We have to keep celebrating then” 

“Round 2?” she asks.

He change their position again, laying on top of her and says between kisses “well I think my beautiful, awesome, badass hot wife deservers an orgasm or two with my mouth” and he make his way down at her as she whisper “fuck”.

In the morning they are all at the kitchen, William doesn’t ask, he is happy that they are that ridiculous sappy couple again...

**Author's Note:**

> PS:Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!
> 
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com


End file.
